


Finals Week

by Twoz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Finals, I wrote this instead of studying, i relate to ymir on a spiritual level, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoz/pseuds/Twoz
Summary: Historia discovers that finals have a few hidden gems amongst the chaos.





	Finals Week

Historia sat in the corner of the classroom, idly flipping the pages of her notebook. Finals week had descended upon them, making the entire school run amok in chaos and half hearted attempts to scrap what few extra credit they could get. Historia was calm though; she had been studying for weeks beforehand. She knew exactly what she needed to know, and at this point studying was just for show. A small smile started to show on her face, but she quickly wiped it off. She didn’t want to look weird. 

Soon enough, more and more people started to come in the classroom. The quiet had been replaced with moans and groans with the occasional crying. Historia couldn’t blame them; their first final was government taught by Levi, and he was notorious for making his class hell. Within the first week, nearly half of his class had dropped from how painful it was. Historia had considered dropping too, but she didn’t want to back down. It was a challenge to maintain even a high B, much less an A, in his class. 

A loud bang drew Historia from her thoughts. At the door was a tall freckled teen holding a black can and a cup of coffee. Dark rims surrounded her eyes, accenting how breathtakingly gold her irises were. Her hair was short and unkempt, hidden beneath a black beanie. She wore ratty shoes, a hoodie, and baggy shorts. If Historia was asked to find someone that represented what finals did to a person, she would probably choose the freckled teen; she was, in a blunt way, a hot mess. 

 _Emphasis on the hot_ , Historia found her face heating up and slapped herself a few times in an attempt to cool down. The small blonde didn’t remember having someone like that in her class, but then again, she had spent the majority of the semester in the back diligently taking notes. She inwardly cursed herself for missing out on such an opportunity. 

The scraping of the chair against the floor brought her attention elsewhere. Blue eyes met gold, and for a moment it felt like the moment would never end. Historia’s face heated up once more, and she  _really_  wished that she had spent more time paying attention to the people in her class.

The freckled teen plopped herself in the desk next to Historia, breaking eye contact first. She set her drinks down, and Historia managed to make out a name from her coffee cup.  _Ymir_. Historia thought it sounded as pretty as the person it belonged to. 

Ymir opened the lid of the coffee, and Historia found herself staring. Her eyes couldn’t stray away, and she really hoped that the freckled teen didn’t think she was being weird. The small blonde watched as Ymir set the open coffee in front of her, then getting the black can (Monster energy drink?), and opening it as well. Historia watched in half horror and amazement as Ymir downed half of her coffee, poured the Monster in her half empty coffee, and began to swirl the concoction. 

Their eyes met again. Historia quirked an eyebrow, and Ymir smiled in response. 

“I am going to fucking die,” Ymir half whispered as she downed her creation. 

Levi had finally arrived in class, and Historia couldn’t help but let her mind wander to how Ymir was going to survive this test. As the papers were being handed back, Historia figured she could offer to tutor the poor girl after the final. She could improve Ymir’s chances of never drinking something like that again, and she could improve her own chances of getting the freckled teen.

Maybe finals weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
